A Very McStuffins Christmas
"A Very McStuffins Christmas" is the thirty-seventh episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on December 1, 2013. Summary When Tobias the elf accidentally breaks a piece of Donny's Christmas present, Doc and the toys travel to Santa's workshop in the North Pole to find a replacement part. Recap It's Christmas Eve in Doc McStuffins' house. When the toys sneak downstairs to leave Doc's present under the tree, they find a crying elf named Tobias with a broken Commander Crush action toy. Doc discovers that Crash's gears on the back are broken and cannot fix it so Tobias sends Doc and her toys to the North Pole to repair the toy before Santa Claus finds them. But in the process Stuffy gets sucked into a tube and it's up to Lambie and Chilly to rescue him. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Steve Blum as Commander Crush *Tony Hale as Tobias *Jeffrey Tambor as Santa Claus Songs *What's Better Than Toys? *Time for Your Checkup *I Feel Better *A Very McStuffins Christmastime Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: Is it Christmas yet? Doc: Not quite. It's Christmas Eve. Tomorrow morning is Christmas. Hallie: (to Stuffy and Lambie) Shh! You two are louder than fireworks at a football game! Doc: Are you guys okay? Chilly: Oh oh, thank you for asking! I got a spot on my back. I wouldn't mind you taking a look at it. Stuffy: Chilly, that's a piece of lint. Chilly: Oh, haha right. Stuffy: Wow! Is, Santa, in there? Can we meet him? Tobias: Oh, no. You can't meet, Santa. Hallie: Why not? Tobias: Oh, I'm supposed to be out delivering presents! If Santa sees me here, he'll know I messed up. And I won't get to be a Christmas toy delivery elf anymore! Oh, yule logs and candy canes--it would break my heart if I lost my job. Stuffy: I see, uh, truck parts, uh, there's springy toy springs, doll parts, uh, puzzle pieces. Uh--but no space parts. Lambie: I don't see them either. But there's a whole wall of tiaras that would look baa-eautiful on me! Lambie: Stuffy? Chilly: Are you in here? Stuffy: Over here! Lambie: We found you. Chilly: Sure did. We saved you! Stuffy: I don't know if I want to get saved. This is the life! I'm a little tense in my tail. Could you work on that? (Machine starts massaging his tail) Oh. Oh that's nice. Oh, yes, uh-uh. Lambie: Stuffy, we came to bring you back to Doc. Stuffy: Are you sure you don't want a little primping? Lambie: Oh, I thought you'd never ask! We'll go back as soon as my plush is combed and fluffed. Stuffy: (Sees Santa) Whoa! Is that Santa? Best. Christmas. Ever! Santa: Oh, I see you've been very good. Stuffy: I have? Oh! Yeah, of course I have. Really? Santa: You've been kind and loyal, a great friend and brave. Stuffy: I totally have! Especially the brave part. Trivia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Commander Crush *Doc and Donny wear Christmas PJ's in this episode. *Chilly is revealed to have been a Christmas present, which was shown in Bringing Home Baby. *Hallie says that Stuffy and Lambie made more noise than fireworks at a football game, because she mentions them. This is a reference to a fireworks show after a city's football game or during and after the performance of the National Anthem during the pregame of a football game. *In the Latam/Castilian version of this episode the words Christmas (Navidad) or Christmas Eve (Noche Buena) was never used. *In episode listed order, this is the 11th Season 2 episode. In production order, this is the 5th Season 2 episode. Gallery * A Very McStuffins Christmas/Gallery Category:Quizzes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Commander Crush Category:Christmas episodes Category:Crying episodes Category:Winter Episodes Category:Double-length episodes Category:Season 2